Clan Wars
Summary *Clan Wars are found under the social tab. *A Clan War can be started by either the leader or a co-leader of a Clan. *Starting a Clan War doesn't require picking participants; all Clan members who are at least King Level 8 and not already a participant of another Clan's War are able to participate. However, the Clan must have at least 10 eligible participants to start a War. *Clan Wars last for 2 days. Day 1 is Collection Day, and the other day is War Day. *A Clan War is fought between 5 Clans. However, battles are matched against random opponents; even the Final Battle is not necessarily between Clans of the same 5-Clan group. Collection Day *Players get to battle 3 times on Collection Day. *On the map you'll find various game modes that change after they've been played. Game modes are the same as those playable in challenges such as Draft, 2v2 Double Elixir, Double Elixir, Sudden Death, etc. **Draft mode is the only mode where you cannot use your own decks. For all other modes, it is recommended that you build decks oriented around the different game modes you play in. **Only five modes are available during each time period, in order to prevent diluting each mode's player pool too much. *Each battle in any game mode will reward Clan Cards but wins earn the most. The maximum amount of cards that you can contribute is dictated by your Arena/League. *Clan Cards are used to build your War Deck for War Day and up to 40 different Clan Cards can be found. *Duplicate cards found during Collection Day raise the maximum level of your Clan's Clan Cards. *When Collection Day ends, War Day starts. War Day *Battle with the Clan Cards for all the glory! The clan with the most War Day victories in the 5-Clan group wins the war! *Five Clans with a similar number of eligible participants and similar Clan Trophies will form a competitive group. However, the Final Battle is randomly matched rather than head-to-head with other members of the same group. *Only the players who have made at least one attack on Collection Day are eligible to attack on War Day. If fewer than 10 players have attacked, this Clan War fails. *You get to play one battle on War Day, which is called the Final Battle. There is only one goal, to win. This battle takes place in the regular 1v1 game mode, with a 3-minute Overtime if needed. **For Clans in the 5-Clan group with fewer eligible participants than others, some of the Clans' participants will be given an extra opportunity to battle so that all five Clans have an equal number of battles available. *For Clans with the same amount of War Day victories, the tiebreaker is the total amount of Crowns gained. If still tied, they share the tied rank in question. *Create a War Deck out of the Clan's Clan Cards to use in your Final Battle. *Clan Card levels cannot be higher than your own card levels. Upgrade your own cards to use higher level Clan Cards. Rewards *Clan Trophies are earned if your clan placed first or second place. They indicate your Clan's success in Clan Wars. At higher leagues, your clan will lose trophies for being 3rd, 4th, or 5th place. **Each victory on War Day will also add one trophy to your clan trophies at the end of the war. **If clans are tied in rank, they share all trophy gains or losses equally. For example, if two clans are tied for 1st, both clans earn 75 trophies in addition to any trophies they earn for War Day victories. *Gain more Clan Trophies to progress through the Clan Leagues, which allow higher king tower levels and give bigger War Chests. *At the end of every Clan War Season you'll earn a War Chest. **Your War Chest is based on your Clan League and the highest ranked war you participated in during the season. **Help your Clan achieve a better rank or higher league to earn a bigger chest for bigger rewards! History *On 25/4/18, Clan Wars was added to the game. *On 30/5/18, three of the Collection Day modes: Double Elixir, Sudden Death and 2v2 Double Elixir were replaced by Triple Elixir, Ramp Up and 2v2 Touchdown. Trivia *The Collection Day takes place on a map consisting of the Training Camp and Arenas 1-11, while Arena 12 and the Touchdown Arena are missing. However, battles aren't necessarily fought in the same Arena as the player entered the game from the map, possibly because the two sides could have entered the game from different Arenas on the map but have to fight in the same Arena. *When you open the War Chest, 3, 2 or 1 arrows are shot on the Chest if it's a 1st, 2nd or 3rd rank Chest, respectively. Additionally, Clans gain Trophies equal to the number of War Day victories. Victory= |-| Loss or Draw= de:Clankriege Category:Social